


Fugue of Hope

by lferion



Category: Doctor Who (2005), West Wing
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Crossover, Gen, Memories, Wishes have Power, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ doesn't remember Martha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugue of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



> Thanks as always to the Usual Suspects, M and A for encouragement and beta-duties.
> 
> The episode "Last of the Time Lords" is the finale of Series 3. 
> 
> Photo taken by the author.

* * *

  


CJ doesn't remember meeting Dr Martha Jones. It was during the Year That Never Was of course, the year of Prime Minister Saxon and the Toclafane. She had been out on the patio of her house near the beach in Santa Monica, leaning on the fence and looking back out over the dry California hills that should have had many more lights showing than they did. The house was full of people, more people than CJ really could deal with in her own (well, for some limited definition of own anyway - perhaps their own was a better way of putting it, hers and Danny's) space, but you did what needed doing and took care of people when you could. The house was big enough certainly. Someone had invited Martha in, or brought her along, and she had fit right in with the writers and politicos and neighbors who had gathered there that night. 

Martha had joined her at the fence, and it was so easy to listen to her story. Martha believed in what she was saying, and if working for Jeb Bartlett had taught her anything, it was how to hear sincerity. CJ couldn't persuade everyone of course, but she could still reach a hell of a lot of people and get them to listen. And Danny still had his own contacts, however initially skeptical he might have been.

And when the day and time came, CJ and her family and more than a few of her old team were out on the patio again, willing to help save the world once more. 

But even though CJ doesn't remember any of that year, that reality, the place along the fence where she stood listening to Martha still makes her feel like she has forgotten something important. Did she really get all those people to make Tinkerbell wishes for a doctor?

CJ doesn't remember Martha Jones, but she still sends a thought of hope and positiveness out into the universe when she stands in that corner of the patio. After all, what can it hurt?  


* * *

  


  


* * *


End file.
